The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety named Joly, which was the result of a controlled cross between not released selections of Consorzio Italiano Vivaisti T2-6×A20-17
The progeny was first asexually propagated by stolons in S. Giuseppe di Comacchio Ferrara Italy in 2004.
The Joly variety was tested over the next several years in different European areas with continental climates. The test started in 2005 till 2010.